Fetiche de la Edad Media
by traingoingnowhere
Summary: Au: El conocido zapatero Stan esconde un secreto que sabe sera repudiado por todos. Tapuja su verguenza llevando su pasion en el negocio que le traera exito y mientras tanto, conocera que no era el unico con secretos tras las llegada de un alegre trovador ojiverde.


_**South Park no me pertenece, sino a sus creadores Trey Parker y Matt Stone.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fetiche de la Edad Media<strong>_

Erase alguna vez en la Edad Media, en una locación completamente imaginada, un prospero hombre de nombre Stanley Marsh, hijo de una familia de herreros.

En aquel ficticio pueblucho, solían usar lo que fuera para vestir los pies, no le tomaban mucha importancia. Erase los pies la secreta y lasciva obsesión de Stanley, quien por aquella razón pretendía acabar con esa costumbre.

El joven renuncio el negocio familiar para dedicarse a su verdadera pasión.

Siendo múltiples veces burlado por su absurda idea de prestar mas atención al calzado, Stanley incursiono en la difícil tarea de llevar nuevas generaciones que apreciaran los pies; tal vez no al grado en el que él mismo lo hacia, pues hasta él admitía no se trataba de algo sano, pero por lo menos, que las personas tomaran mas importancia al par de sostenedores que tanto descuidaban.

Y ni hablar de la limpieza, que era terrible. Era bastante cotidiana la pestilencia, así que esa idea de higiene tomaría aun más tiempo.

"Una cosa a la vez" se dijo Stanley.

Por lo menos evitaría que los idiotas de los pueblerinos dejaran de pincharse, desangrarse y lastimarse tanto los pies. También acabaría tanto atrofiamiento de pie, ya que, como en esa época que vivía se hacia, cuando algo se quebraba, o simplemente no servía mas, el órgano se dejaba así, y ahí veías a un montón de cojos por doquier. Bueno, tal vez al pueblucho le faltaba un poco de sentido común.

Stan fabricaba los zapatos más hermosos que el pueblo hubiera atestiguado jamás, aunque de todas formas no tenían mucho punto de comparación, pues el joven era el primero en hacer tal trabajo como negocio.

Rápidamente se volvió la noticia del lugar. Al principio, había mucho escepticismo para con el asunto, pero aquello luego evoluciono en novedad, en la visión del futuro, y, consecuentemente notaron lo indispensable que un buen calzado era.

Pronto Stanley se volvió rico, y, literalmente, tiro la casa por la ventana: junto a su familia, tiraron todos los viejos y gastados muebles desde el balcón y las ventanas y las puertas, lanzándolos, como señal de prosperidad, algunos se llevaron los muebles que no se habían hecho pedazos ya por el impacto. Todo era gracias al hijo menor. Los Marsh se llenaron de lujos.

El chico se caso entonces con la hija de los panaderos y construyo una ostentosa casa para ambos. Para entonces, Stanley tenía ya todo un ejército de empleados y una fama que seguro lo mantendría hasta el día de su muerte.

Todos conocían al muchacho, y él mismo noto que no conocía a casi nadie.

Con tanta seguridad por su trabajo, en el que se combinaba su fetiche, tenia muchísimo tiempo de sobre, y ese tiempo lo gastaba dando largo paseos por el pueblo y sus alrededores.

En uno de esos paseos escucho a una multitud aclamante que rodeaba a una voz y un sonido de cuerdas. Se acerco para escuchar mejor, y aunque no pudo abrirse paso entre los cuerpos, aquello realmente no era necesario.

Era una voz de tonada divertida que cantaba versos de amor mientras se escurrían entre las notas de su instrumento.

Stan jamás supo cuanto tiempo se quedo ahí viendo espaldas ajenas y escuchando a esa voz sin rostro todavía.

Cuando dejo de cantar, la multitud se disipo, y Stan decidió que aquella persona valía la pena conocerse.

Era un joven, y estaba de espaldas a Stan, guardando su especie de guitarrilla primitiva dentro de un estuche. Se volteó y sonrió automáticamente.

-¡Pero mira quien es!- comenzó vivaz- ¡eres el zapatero de quien en boca de todos esta!

De ojos musgosos, el joven parecía conocerlo ya a él, aun y que Stan recordaba haberlo visto alguna vez en el pueblo.

-¿Cómo sabes quien soy yo?- inquirió el pelinegro.

-Hace unos días pase por tu negocio, la famosa zapatería, estaba con un par de amigo, y me dijeron "¡Mira, que ese zapatero tiene mas fortuna de la que tu cabeza, y la de la población entera pudiera imaginarse jamás!"

Stan pensó que eso era una exageración.

-Estoy seguro de que no te había visto nunca, y he vivido en este pueblucho por toda mi vida.

Stan entrecerró los ojos y el chico seguía sonriendo cual lunático.

-Eso es porque no llevo aquí más de diez noches.

-¿Y qué haces aquí?-inquirió el zapatero.

El alegre joven se sintió poco bienvenido por un instante, tras la actitud interrogatoria de Stan.

-Para mí, aquí es en todos lados, he estado en centenas de aquí-s; y a todo ese lado voy por lo mismo.- respondió el joven. Satn comenzó a exasperarse. ¿Acaso no podía dar una respuesta mas clara?

-Bien, y qué es eso, si se puede saber.

Al joven desconocido entonces le brillaron los ojos.

-Soy un trovador.- ¡Joder! Stan realmente de estaba desesperando con este tipo. El otro, al notar la mirada carnicera que le mandaba Stan, sin necesitar leer su mente, especifico: -Oh, si, soy un interprete de la palabra y el sentimiento. No solo un músico, o un poeta o un cantante.

A fin de cuentas un poeta ¿no?

Stan supo luego que el nombre del trovador era Kyle, y Kyle era un ermitaño de hogar, en busca de aventuras que inspiraran sus composiciones. Al zapatero aquello le pareció la mismísima estupidez, pero entonces recordó que él mismo se encontraba en esa situación de ser incomprendido con su idea del calzado detallista, y entonces se abstuvo de criticar al joven, evitando la hipocresía.

Llegaron a la casa del pelinegro para el anochecer, y después de la cena, en donde estaba ya incluida la esposa de Stan, la pareja invito al trovador a quedarse con ellos esa noche.

La agradable compañía del huésped pelirrojo, de la mano con sus cantos y letras, multiplico la estadía de esa noche, pues luego se convirtió en muchas mas, luego en semanas, y finalmente la pareja decidió que quería que el ojiverde trovador como huésped permanente si él lo deseaba. Evidentemente lo hacia.

Wendy, la esposa de Stan, aun y aunque no necesitaba hacerlo, diariamente partía a la panadería de sus padres a ayudarles, pues disfrutaba hacerlo...

Yéndose ella todos lo días, y Stan con empleados que se encargasen del negocio sin su presencia, el zapatero y el trovador se atiborraban uno del otro en sus largas charlas. Hablaban de todos. Algo que Stan jamás había experimentado, esa libertad, esa cercanía. Si bien él mismo se había revelado de una forma en su innovación del calzado, otra cosa muy distinta era la revelación ilimitada de pensamientos, algo de que Kyle, en su papel de artista, lo manejaba con extrema naturalidad.

Stan admiraba esa cualidad artística en Kyle, y Kyle admiraba la tenacidad progresista en Stan. Y Wendy, la esposa y panadera siempre fuera, era feliz de que su esposo encontrara un amigo.

Siguiendo eta rutina por más tiempo, con las cenas entre los tres, las conversaciones entre Stan y Kyle, una tarde Stan se lleno de confianza por la intimidad que habían alcanzado los dos chicos, y le dijo a Kyle:

-¿Tienes algún secreto?- Kyle vio desasosiego en los ojos del zapatero.

-Muchos. Y creo que la mayoría lo sabes ya tú.

-Si, bueno… igualmente te he contado muchos de los míos, pero me refería a algo que ni siquiera te atreves admitir de ti mismo.

-¿A qué te refieres?

Stan por fin lo iba a sacar. Alguien además de él, y de ti, el lector, lo iba a saber.

-Me pasa algo por los pies, ¿sabes?- Kyle realmente no sabia- cuando veo pies, unos de buen aspecto, me vuelvo loco. De esa clase de loco como quien quiere hacer el amor con una bella mujer. Los veo… y me siento así.

Kyle no dijo nada, solo lo miró fijamente a los ojos sin alguna expresión, y Stan se arrepintió inmediatamente de revelarle su secreto. Luego Kyle comenzó a quitarse lentamente sus zapatos.

Se encontraban los dos en lo que ahora se conoce como sala de estar, o algo parecido, sentados en una especia de sofá, un exótico y novedoso mueble asiático. Uno al lado del otro. Stan no había visto hasta entonces los pies de Kyle. Podía sentir a su cuerpo llenarse de deseo. ¿Estaba Kyle tratando de ser cruel con él? Vaya forma de reaccionar después de revelarle su más profunda intimidad. Realmente no podía leer sus intenciones.

-Supongo que es mi turno- dijo por fin.

Stan trago saliva ruidosamente sin dejar de ver los pies de Kyle. Los suyos no eran cualquier par de pies. No es como si Stan se pusiera de esa forma por cualquier pie que viese, sin embargo, los de Kyle eran realmente unas joyas. Parecían casi intactos a pesar, e irónicamente, de todos los viajes que el trovador había hecho.

Subió la vista hacia los ojos del pelirrojo.

Entonces Kyle hablo con una voz muy seria y sin sonrisa.

-A mi también me pasa algo parecido. Solo que en lugar de pies, son hombres.

**_Continuará._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Creo que jamas habia escrito tantas veces la palabra pie en mi vida hahaha. La Edad Media era una epoca loca.<em>**

**_Muchas gracias a quien sea quien lo haya leido._**

**_Pienso publicar la continuacion de esto, que solo seria un capitulo mas, pero dependera si hay alguna señal de vida que me motive :(_**

**_Gracias :) _**


End file.
